She Went to Hell for Me: Sam Winchester
by AcklesIdjit
Summary: Another continuation of never said thank you. this ones kinda like a sequal to she sold her soul for me!  Enjoy :


Sam's POV

I watched as Darby's body was slammed on the kitchen table, screaming in pain as invisible forces shredded her torso apart. Dean and I were pinned against the wall yelling at Lillith to "stop" and "leave her alone". I could feel the tears falling down my face at a fast pace, Dean was threatening to hunt Lillith down and kill her slowly. I would have said some choice words but I was to busy watching Darby be ripped to shreds. But as fast as it began, it stopped and Lillith disappeared. Dean and I were released and as soon as my feet hit the ground I was running towards the body of my girlfriend. I started sobbing as I picked up her limp body and cradled it against mine.

I must have sat there and cried forever until Dean, with tears in his own eyes, said we needed to do something with the body, Dean wanted to give her a hunter funeral, but I wouldn't allow it. I was going to find some way to bring her back, not matter what it takes.

4 Months later

Nothing.

There was no way to bring her back. No crossroads demon would take my deals; there was nothing in any books. There wasn't anything.

We ended up burying her body out in a field behind Bobby's house, and almost every chance I got I would visit. But that was the first 2 months by the 3 month dean told me how for 6 months we can be harmed by anything supernatural so we took advantage of it and went hunting when ever there was a case no matter what its was we killed.

I've become closed off; I don't really talk to dean unless it's about the case or were fighting. And for every night since Darby died I have had nightmares that I don't think will ever go away.

2 months later 

It's been 6 months since she died.

Today Dean got a call from Bobby, saying that Bobby needed us at his house ASAP. Dean said Bobby didn't say why bout he sounded happy. When we pulled up at Bobby's, rumsfield immediately started barking making Bobby come outside to greet us.

He led us to the kitchen, but didn't tell us what the kitchen held. It made me freeze and anger start to pour through me so fast no one expected me to have the fake Darby up against the wall, me holding her there, glaring right in her face. Her eyes widened, like it didn't know what I was doing. Dean had the same reaction he took out a sliver knife and held it at her throat.

"WHAT DO YOU IDJITS THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Bobby shouted immediately prying us from whatever it was, asking if it was alright.

"Bobby it's probably a shape shifter, or maybe something possessed her body, but Darby's dead and she isn't coming back!"

Dean shouted right back; I just looked at Bobby like he was stupid and looking at the shape shifter with anger and disgust.

"Don't you 2 idjits think I tried every test known to man? It's really her..."

He said, causing my head to snap to Darby, who looked at me with regretful eyes.

I looked at Bobby for reassurance, and once I got the nod, I tackled Darby with a smile so big on my face, my cheeks started to hurt. I kept repeating the words i'm sorry over and over in her ear, and planted butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Ha-ha ok Sam ok I get it you missed me!"

She said smiling like an idiot, she looked up and saw Dean just watching the two. She nudged me a little, so I would let go and walked to Dean, who started smiling as soon as she started in his direction.

"Missed you"

She said softly, as she gave him a hug, to which he returned.

"I missed my little sister more than she missed me."

He said which caused her to laugh, let departed and she walked back over to me and stood on her tipy toes and kissed me passionately that I had to return the favor by taking her upstairs to a bedroom, before Bobby yelled at us about PDA. Again.

She might have been gone for 6 months, but that doesn't beat the fact that she's back, and that were together again.

**I might do a couple of more tomorrow but if I don't then next weekend I will have the rest out 1. I'm getting a new laptop and 2. I won't have school to worry about. **

**I hoped u enjoyed PLEASE review **


End file.
